Far Harad Jungle
|nearby = Far Harad, Pertorogwaith, Ocean, mangrove forest, Far Harad bushland, Corsair Coasts |bandits = Never |invasion = and (Rare in Jungle, Uncommon in Jungle Edge) No invasions in Taurethrim clearings |traders = None |structures = Taurethrim villages Taurethrim pyramids Stone ruins |sub = Jungle Edge, Jungle Lake, Taurethrim Clearing, Jungle Mountains |added in = 15|imagecaption = The Jungles of Far Harad.}} The Far Harad Jungle is a massive cluster of biomes located within the southernmost region of Far Harad. The Jungle is similar to the vanilla jungle biome, but far more densely-forested. Tropical trees and bushes (including the mango, mahogany, jungle, and banana trees) are common here, and are supplied with water by several rivers flowing out into the Great Sea. These jungles are the homeland of the , and the ruins of their ancient Empire are visible across the biome, particularly in the form of old roads and pyramids. Similarly to the Far Harad Cloud Forest and Fangorn forest, the sky over the Far Harad Jungle has a jade green tint. The jungles are dominated by jungle and mahogany trees, which grow in a variety of sizes, from shrubs to towering Fangorn-style trees in the denser parts of the forest. Jungle mud, with bright-green jungle grass growing on it, makes up the top layer of terrain here, as opposed to most other biomes. Large lakes full of reeds can be found here, along with the occasional patch of obsidian gravel, which can be ground into shards. Unique variants of butterflies and birds can be found here. Deep within the jungles, a range of volcanic mountains rises above the trees, represented by the Harad Jungle Mountain biome. These mountains are only slightly less densely-forested than the surrounding jungles, due to the abundance of volcanic craters. Upon entering the jungle, the player earns the achievement "Jungle Mysteries". Sub-biomes Far Harad Jungle Edge The Far Harad jungle edge surrounds the main jungle biome and serves a transition between the jungle and the grasslands. The trees in this biome are less common and shorter, and the biome is instead dominated by shrubs. The sky here is a more normal colour, and regular dirt and grass forms the toplayer of terrain here, instead of jungle mud. It is likely that parts of this region came about as a result of Morwaith tree-cutting. Taurethrim Clearing Patches of flat land that the have cleared, in which they build their villages and keep their herds and people. This is the only place where civilian Taurethrim and their villages can be found. Taurethrim warriors and blowgunners guard these lands from any that would try to trespass, and so they are free from Morwaith invasions. Harad flowers are very common here, especially in the flowers variant of the biome. Harad Jungle Mountains These mountains rise up from the heart of the jungle. They rise to a lower height than most mountain ranges in Middle-Earth, and they are only slightly less heavily-forested than the surrounding jungles. Gold is particularly common underground here, and obsidian-rich volcanoes are a frequent sight on the surface. Taurethrim pyramids occasionally make appearances here, despite the rugged terrain. Far Harad Jungle Lake Instead of normal lakes, the Jungles of Far Harad have their own lake variant, which, like the surrounding jungle, has a seabed primarily composed of jungle mud instead of dirt. Like the rivers in Far Harad, colour of the lakes here is more of an aquamarine. Variants * Hills - A hillier part of the Jungles. * Mountain - A more extreme version of the hills variant. * Dense Jungle - A jungle-exclusive variant which generates enormous jungle and mahogany trees of a similar appearance to the large trees in Fangorn forest. * Flowers (Taurethrim clearing only) - A variant of the Taurethrim clearing with an extreme abundance of flowers. Structures The following structures generate in the jungle, alongside standard stone ruins. * Taurethrim Village - The homes of the Taurethrim, which generate in Taurethrim Clearings deep in the jungles. They are centered around chieftain temples, brick structures that contain Taurethrim banners, weapons, and armour that are home to the village Chieftain. There are two rings of structures around the temple. The inner ring contains four small farms for growing wheat, corn, melons, potatoes, or carrots, which contain Farmers and Farmhands, a ceremonial village tree, and a stilted Shaman House, which comtains crafting tables, a chest, a bed, a barrel, and a Taurethrim Shaman. The outer ring contains more domestic structures, including four watchtowers, up to twelve houses (with a chest, crafting table, and bed), a pair of two-story Taurethrim mansions (with a large chest, two beds, skulls in the rafters, a barrel, a table of food, and crafting tables), and potentially a smithy (a two-story structure with an underground forge stocked with weapons and armor beneath a stilt-house with a bed and chest). * Taurethrim Pyramid - Built during the height of the ancient Taurethrim Empire, these massive monuments have been almost completely forgotten by the Taurethrim. These pyramids can be found occasionally deep in the jungle, especially in the dense jungle, and come in two variants, one made of regular Taurethrim brick and one made of golden Taurethrim brick. Pyramids are massive, complex dungeons, protected from damage by an ancient power. They are entered through an obelisk at the top, which leads down into a complex labyrinth. A second, similar maze is built beneath the first, beneath which is a level that serves as a halfway point, a square corridor lit by braziers and decorated with gilded and obsidian brick. Beneath the third level is one final maze, this time with larger corridors and deadly dart traps. A staircase hidden in this maze leads down, finally, into the treasure chamber, a large hall that contains a lava pool. An island at the center of this lava pool contains the banner protecting the structure, which can be broken, and four loot chests, which are protected by Taurethrim Pyramid Wraiths. Conquering a pyramid is quite the challenge, but the loot that can be found at the bottom is often very valuable, including uncraftable artifacts like Golden Taurethrim Armour and Taurethrim Amulets. Mobs The Far Harad Jungle doesn't have quite as many animals as the grasslands, but many can still be found here. Birds and butterflies have their own exotic variants that can only be found in this biome. Contrary to popular belief, ocelots cannot be found here. * Taurethrim - A race of Far Haradrim that dwell in clearings deep within the jungles. They are similar to other Mannish civilians, and their faces are marked with war-paint. They only spawn in Taurethrim Clearings. * Taurethrim Warrior - The great warriors of the Taurethrim, who protect their homes from their Morwaith enemies. They wear Taurethrim Armour and carry Taurethrim Equipment, including daggers, swords, battleaxes, bludgeons, spears, or pikes. * Taurethrim Blowgunner - Fierce snipers that serve as the ranged variant of Taurethrim Warriors. They carry blowguns, and occasionally use poisoned darts. * Taurethrim Farmhand - Hireable farmhands that tend the farms in Taurethrim villages. They carry Taurethrim hoes. * Taurethrim Farmer - Traders that oversee the farms in Taurethrim villages. They will allow players with sufficient alignment to hire farmhands, and they will also trade foodstuffs for equipment. * Taurethrim Shaman - Taurethrim mystics that spawn in special huts in Taurethrim villages. They are traders, and will sell you all sorts of exotic items, if you have the alignment. * Taurethrim Chieftain - The leaders of Taurethrim tribes and the commanders of the warriors that protect the villages. They spawn in the Chieftain Temples at the heart of Taurethrim Villages, and they will allow those with sufficient alignment to hire Taurethrim Warriors, Blowgunners, and Banner-Bearers. * Crocodile - Hostile mobs who spawn near the edges of bodies of water that can be found in the Jungle. They are ferocious beasts, and while on land they are slow, they can swim faster than the player. * Flamingo - Large, passive birds that live in Far Harad. * Jungle scorpion - Similar to Desert Scorpions, these hostile mods haunt the darker parts of the jungle, and attack on sight with their poisonous stingers. * Midges - Annoying bugs with two health that swarm the player. * Taurethrim Pyramid Wraith - The wraiths of long-dead Taurethrim champions and monarchs, who haunt the stone chests at the heart of Taurethrim pyramids. These vengeful spirits will attack any who try to open these chests. Mining The jungle biome contains all the normal ores, but gold and amber are more common underground here. In addition, clusters of obsidian gravel can be found occasionally. Vegetation This biome is one of the most densely-forested regions in the mod. Several sizes of jungle trees, ranging from small shrubs to towering Fangorn-style trees in some regions, dominate the biome, as do mahogany trees, which in some parts of the jungle are even more common. The sheer denseness of the vegetation in the jungle makes travel through the biome rather difficult, though the extreme abundance of vines does help to offset this somewhat. Fruit is abundant here, either in the form of berry bushes, mango trees and banana trees. Cocoa pods can be found on the trunks of some jungle trees, and melons grow on the ground. In addition, jungle sprouts can be frequently found clustered atop the lush jungle mud. Category:Biomes Category:Harad Category:Far Harad Category:Forest